


You make my sky blue

by binlar_lover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, There's also a lot of blushing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: When Keith agreed to go out that night he didn't expect to find his soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for sharkcuddle on tumblr, for the Voltron Secret Valentine.  
> To everyone that's reading I hope you all have a good Valentine's day!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, please let me know if you found any.

Keith should’ve expected something was bound to happen the moment Shiro, Shiro of all people, decided he wanted to have a night out. So here they are, the 3 of them sipping on their drinks watching the dance floor because that’s exactly what happen every time they go out. None of them are really social butterflies.

“Ok, enough of this” Shiro’s says after half an hour of nothing happening “We came here to have a good time, so that’s what we’re going to do”

“Who says when cannot have a good time here?” Matt questions and Keith just nods his agreement

“C’mon, that’s what we do every single time, let’s do something different for a change” He and Matt exchange a look and sighting both of them put their drinks downs

“Just this time” He murmurs when Shiro gives them a smile.

Following a happy Shiro they all head to the dance floor, Keith is not a fan of dancing, he never knows exactly what to do, but he’s already here, so slowly he starts to swing his body from one side to the other in time with the song. Is in the chorus of the song that he sees him, the boy is laughing at some girl, but his body is still dancing.

And then it happens, somehow they eyes locks. The boy can probably see Keith’s awe in his face because he smirks and winks at him, Keith body simply stops working and he just stands there looking at the other boy. The boy comes Keith’s way smirking all the way.

“Hey pretty boy,” He says getting closer to him “I’m Lance”

“I’m Keith” He founds in himself to say after a few delayed beats, the guy doesn’t seem to mind if his smile is anything to go by.

“Wanna dance?” He asks reaching for Keith’s waist, so hypnotized by Lance’s beauty he can just shake his head in approval. An upbeat song that’s vaguely familiar starts to play and Lance lights up. “I love this song”

Lance is the one guiding them through the beat; Keith has to admit he’s impressed by the control he has on his hips, he’s even more impressed when the guy leans closer to him to sings the lyrics in his ear, in what Keith thinks is flawless Spanish. By the end of the song Keith is breathless, both from the exercise and from having Lance singing in his ear, but he can’t find in himself to stop the boy when he goes for the kiss.

Keith feels warm all over, and he sincerely can’t remember a moment in his life when a kiss made him this warm and floaty. Lance is close, but Keith finds himself wanting him even closer, so he pull him closer by his neck, making Lance smile on the kiss.

“Wow” Lance says when they part for air.

“Yeah” Keith responds opening his eyes just to meet the most brilliant thing he has ever encounter this far in his life

“What?” The other boy asks taking a small step back, but not breaking their embrace.

“Blue” Keith brains supplies as if the word was there all the while linked to the vision in front of him.

“What?” Lance questions again seeming more confused than he was before.

“Your eyes are blue” He clarifies, and he can see the exact moment realization dawns on him. They are soulmates, and Lance had just given him his first color.

XXX

“This wasn’t supposed to go like this” Lance says once they reach outside, the night is a bit chilly.

“What do you mean?” Keith asks kicking an empty can further away from them.

“It’s supposed to be romantic, something like in the movies you know? We would bump into each other, you would fall in my arms and them I would say hi, and we would fall in love” He explains with an adorable blush on his cheeks

“I don’t see a problem with the way we met.” He says.

“It could be worse” Lance concedes now pouting a little and Keith tries to cover his smile with his hair “What?”

“You’re cute” He blurts out before he can think of it, it seems that Lance makes him go all weird. Lance opens and closes his mouth a few times, blushing spreading through his cheeks.

“Oh God.” He says hiding his face in his hands.

“So,” Keith starts trying to make Lance less uncomfortable “the sky is pretty neat, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, know I can see why people seem to like it that much. It’s very dark, does… do my eyes look like that?”

“No” Keith swallows “they are lighter, brighter too. They are beautiful”

“Thank you” Lance whispers smiling softly and still blushing.

“Lance,” He calls, he hates to break the spell, but he has to say it “You seem very excited about this whole thing, but I need you to know, that I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon. I would appreciate with we could go slow with this soulmate thing” He says in one breath.

“It’s okay, I can be patient” Lance reassures him.

XXX

They should go slow Keith had said, except he apparently has no filter or strength of will when it comes to Lance. The boy had commented he wanted to watch the new Netflix show, impulsively he had suggested the two of them to watch it together, and once Lance got super excited with the idea he just couldn’t find in himself to take it back.

The first thing Keith discovers about Lance is that he is popcorn addicted, he confesses he doesn’t like to watch movies or make series marathons without it.

The second thing is that Lance is an extremely touchy person, he greets Keith with a peck on the lips, holds his hand while they wait for the popcorn to be ready and snuggle into his side the moment the series starts to play.

He thinks that he probably should mind, he met the boy less than one week ago. He always thought that when he met his soulmates things would be awkward and it would take time for things to be ok, but it’s just too easy being here watching Netflix with Lance’s body heat making him feel warm.

“I’m home” Shiro calls as he start to take his shoes off, and then he stops when he sees both of them on the couch, Lance is still glued to his side, but his head is no longer resting on Keith’s shoulder, his eyes are wide in surprise and his cheeks are covered in blush.

“Hey Shiro” Keith says voice strained, he didn’t expect him to be home so early “Lance this is my brother Shiro. Shiro this is my soulmate, Lance”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lance” Shiro says naturally as if he always expected to get home and see Keith snuggled up with his soulmate on the couch.

“It’s nice to meet you too” Lance responds smiling extending his hand for a handshake, Shiro shakes it and heads to his room.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t think he would be home so soon”

“It’s ok.” Lance says biting his lips “I see that beauty runs in the family” Keith has to stop for a few seconds until he can fully understand what Lance has just said, Lance thinks he’s beautiful. Now both of them are blushing.

XXX

Is two weeks after they met when Keith finds himself nervously fidgeting with his hands while they wait for Lance’s friends to get to the coffee shop.

“Stop that” Lance says grabbing one of his hands and pushing it to himself “It’s just my friends, they are going to like you”

“I’m not good with people Lance” He says sighting; they already had this conversation a few times.

“Bullshit, we got along really well, and didn’t take any effort” he says, and Keith still doesn’t exactly know how to explain to him that it’s all about him. Keith had never got along with someone so effortlessly.

“Oh! here they are” A tall strong guy say heading in their direction, followed by a much smaller person.

“Hey there!” Lance says smiling brightly at the duo.

“Hey, Lance” Tall guy says again.

“Keith these are Hunk and Pidge. Pidge, Hunk this is obviously Keith” Lance introduces them.

“Is a pleasure to meet you, Lance can’t shut up about you” Pidge says pleased when they see Lance blush.

“It’s not like that”

“I’m sorry bud, but it is” Hunk confirms smiling softly “You should see him, pointing at every blue thing we come across. Always sighting whenever you text him. It’s pretty cute”

“That’s not…. T-this is not how I act” Lance chokes out blushing madly.

“It’s ok, I think is cute” Keith says calmly even if he can feel himself blushing.

“Oh my God” Lance says covering his mouth with both hands.

“What? I’ve already called you cute” He reminds him, but Lance just shakes his head.

“Your eyes are amazing”

“My eyes?”

“Purple” He says seeming to test the word in his tongue “Purple!” He says excitedly this time “We have two colors now Keith!” Lance seems to forget where they are and just go to kiss him on the lips, long and sweet.

“Own” Hunk coos making Lance remember their location. He hides his blushing face on Keith’s neck

“No need to be embarrassed Lance, we already know how much you like him” Pidge jokes.

“And what’s the problem? He’s my soulmate I can like him how much I want and it has nothing to do with you” He responds showing his tongue for good measure

“That doesn’t even make sense” Hunk comments and they start a friendly argument, Keith is grateful because Lance just confessed to liking him, which is not a bad thing, but he wonders if this isn’t going too fast.

XXX

“He said he liked me” Keith says to Shiro when they are discussing the encounter hours late.

“You expected him to not like you?” Shiro questions puzzled

“No, I guess, it’s just… Isn’t this going too fast?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer “ We met each other two weeks ago, he shouldn’t like me, I shouldn’t see something interesting and have my first reaction being ‘send it to him’. I feel like I shouldn’t be this attached, it shouldn’t be this easy right?”

“Keith, I don’t think soulmates is an exact science, every person has different experiences with it, our parents took four years to get all their colors and then started thing of marriage. Matt’s parents met each other and got married within two months. You do you, Keith. If you want to marry him in the next two weeks is ok. He is your forever Keith, is probably unlikely that from here on you guys will be separated”

“Thanks, Shiro”

XXX

Time keeps passing and while it passes it brings more colors.

It’s pink when they go on a real first date

It’s orange when he sees Lance cries for the first time, Lance has insecurities too Keith learns.

It’s yellow when Lance asks him to be his boyfriend. “It’s for real and forever now Keith”

It’s green when Keith finally meets his family, his freaking big family. “Five children is not that many children Keith”, “Except it is”

It’s brown when it’s Lance turn to meet the parents. They love him, of course, they love him.

XXX

But a very important one just comes six months later, when Keith wakes up to Lance on his bed with his ridiculous jellyfish pajamas and face mask. He’s sleeping peacefully, but Keith is so taken by the feeling in his chest he can’t resist but kiss him.

“Morning” Lance says yawning and then kissing him back.

“Lance” He says.

“Hmmm” Lance answers eyes still closed.

“I love you” His boyfriend’s eyes are suddenly wide open.

“What?”

“I love you” He repeats again, Lance had said it a few times already, so he doesn’t mind catching up.

“God, it’s so like you” He says.

“What is?” Keith asks confused

“Red” He whispers adoringly “Intense and Bright” Keith looks down to his pajamas and sure it’s there, one of the colors that have been missing.

“I like this one” He says softly

“And I love this one” He says not to a color, but pointing at Keith.

“I love you” He says again because it wasn’t too fast, it was just perfect for them, it will continue to be.

They are soulmates after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to talk Voltron to me, I'm binlar-lover on tumblr.  
> The song I imagined Lance and Keith dancing to is La La La by Shakira because someone made a Lance video with this song and it stuck with me.


End file.
